


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Between Your Best Friend's Legs

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Community: drabblesoup, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kon has patience, and he's going to prove it.





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served Between Your Best Friend's Legs

"You don't have any _patience,_ Kon," Tim had accused four days ago. 

It had taken time and planning (and yes, patience), but Kon had finally found the opportunity to extract his revenge. 

Tim, currently spread out in front of Kon, was naked, willing, and pleading. "Kon," Tim gasped, his voice as desperate as the fingers digging into the mattress. Kon would be worried about that mattress, if it hadn't survived both Kon and Clark's adolescent years, so strong was Tim's fervent grasps. "Kon, _please._ "

Kon looked up from his spot between Tim's legs, licked his lips, and whispered, " _Patience,_ Tim."


End file.
